A web-based application typically resides on a server that is accessible by multiple computers. The web-based application is typically oriented for use by casual users, or users who occasionally invoke the application or for shorter periods of time. Each user typically uses a mouse to navigate through the interface of the web-based application. In contrast, a client-based application typically resides on a single computer. Client-based applications are often oriented for use by power users, or users who invoke the application frequently or for an extended period of time. A problem with conventional web-based applications is that power users typically do not want to take their hands off the keyboard to use a mouse to navigate through the application interface. This may discourage power users from using web-based applications.